1. Field
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that awards a prize based on a result of a base game in which symbols are variably displayed and stopped. In particular, the present invention relates to a gaming machine which may execute a bonus game in a case where a result of a base game corresponds to one of plural types of special combinations.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a gaming machine that is provided with a symbol display portion including a plurality of symbol display areas. The gaming machine executes a bonus game in a case where predetermined conditions are satisfied (for example, the gaming machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,433).
The predetermined conditions include whether a combination of symbols stopped on the symbol display areas that constitute an effective pay line corresponds to a predetermined combination or whether the number of specific symbols stopped on the symbol display areas that constitute the symbol display portion is equal to or more than a predetermined number.
For example, the gaming machine disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No 6,517,433 executes a bonus game in a case where a specific symbol or a specific symbol combination appears on a pay line on which a game value is bet (that is, effective pay line).
Here, the conventional gaming machine described above always awards the same special prize in a case where predetermined conditions are satisfied. For example, the gaming machine disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,433 provides a bonus game at the time point that a specific symbol combination appears on the effective pay line. In addition, the contents of the provided bonus game are always the same as long as the conditions are satisfied.
The conventional gaming machines may be configured to provide a bonus game if one of plural types of conditions is satisfied. In this case, the conditions for providing the bonus game are plural, and therefore, probability of achieving each condition becomes different. In this case, a player who satisfies a condition whose satisfying probability is low will feel a large feeling of accomplishment in satisfying such a condition. In addition, the player also has a large feeling of expectancy in the following bonus games.
However, in this case, the conventional gaming machine still provides the same bonus game to the player. Accordingly, the conventional gaming machine may damage to the player's feeling of expectancy for the bonus game, thus leading to lowering in interest. In this case, the same bonus game is also provided to another player who satisfies a condition whose achieving probability is high. As a result, the gaming machine may cause the former player who satisfies the condition whose achieving condition is low to have a feeling of inequity.
The present invention has been designed considering the above problems, and the present invention relates to a gaming machine that may execute a bonus game in a case where a result of a base game corresponds to one of plural types of conditions. An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine that may raise interest without damaging to a feeling of expectancy of a player coming from the presence of plural types of conditions.